Dark Thoughts
by The Darkest Half
Summary: A oneshot collection of all the dark ideas that I have concerning Robin and Slade. WARNING: slash usually, SladeXRobin mostly, non-con often.
1. Remembering

**Title: **Remembering

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Evil does exist in the world…

**Warning: **Slash and rape, although vague. If you don't like it why did you ignore the warning in the summary? All others, read on.

**Summary: **Robin remembers what really happened when his apprenticeship ended. Why Slade was so easily beaten. Why his life will never be the same. Warning: Dark Slash

Robin remembered, Robin would _always_ remember, his apprenticeship to one of the most terrible super-villains to ever enter Jump City. He remembered the pain, the torment, the…_training._

He remembered their victory that night oh so long ago. He remembers with a painful twist of his gut, later that night his confession to Starfire. Of how _similar_ and yet different the two of them were.

He remembered Slade parting words, _another day, Robin. Another day. _But the man-no, the monster had lied. It wasn't another day, it was the same one.

Later, after the celebration, and after his friends had seen him enter the supposed _safety_ of his room in Titan's Tower, he remembers Slade… waiting for him.

He remembered his velvety words, he remembered his pain as his shoulder was wrench behind his back, he remembered Slade's hands possessive and undeniable, moving across his body.

He remembered it as if it was the first time Slade had do it to him. Like the first time Slade had stripped away his clothing, stripped away his dignity, stripped away…his very innocence. Shattering it with the first thrust, the first forced entry.

But it wasn't the first time. It wasn't even the second or the third. It was the millionth time, it was the billionth time; it was as if his existence had been reduce to those times. Those many many times that Slade had done it. Raped him.

Raped him until this reality held nothing but pain and living nightmare. Raped him until all light seemed to bleed red with the pain of it. Every breath seemed filled with the humiliation of it. Every scent, his scent. Every outcry, his pleasure. Every tear, his victory. Raped him until the dark embrace of oblivion was the only escape. But oblivion doesn't matter when you have the devil as your master…

Waking shivering and reduced again to what Slade had wanted of him, he understood, Slade's words providing certainty. He had granted him his freedom but in it laid the trap.

He had given the Titans their victory, their moment of celebration. He had allowed it because now he had the Robin. Had him twisted and caged in his own chosen life of friendship and heroes.

He'd give anything for his friends, anything to protect them. And he'd give it again and again. Every night for the rest of his life. Cy hadn't gotten rid of the probes, _he_ had deactivated them. Slade no long needed them to control his friends because now the bird knew his value, he knew his _place_, he knew what he was.

He was Slade's.

**A/N - Ok this was my first attempt at Slash. I know its vague but I kinda like it that way. I can't do chaptered Slash fics so I will not even attempt that, but if I get hit with the sudden desire to write I have no idea what will come out. I know it's short but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Review if you can or if you want to.**

**Later, D/2**


	2. Titleless until the end

**Title: **Titleless until you get to the end. Then I'll tell you.

**Warning:** SLASH, actual slash this time!

**Disclaimer:** I'll own the Teen Titans when chipmunks get up and sing, wearing little sweater and have a human for a father…-turns head to listen- wait that's happened already? Are you sure? Okay, yeah, I'll tell them. Disregard that last comment. I don't own anything.

Robin let out a gasp as Slade dragged the small dagger across his the upper part of his uniform. The strange sensation causing goose bumps to travel up and down his arms.

"Slade what are you…?"

Then Slade stabbed him, but extremely lightly making a small hole in Robin's brightly colored chest. Robin twisted in his chains that had him bound to the bed but this didn't distract Slade in the least.

Slade moved his blade back to the incision that he had already made and pressed the tip gently against Robin vulnerable flesh underneath. Robin thrashed for another second before he felt the blade bite into his skin, drawing blood.

Robin stopped moving, but Slade had not removed the knife. They sat there and stared at one another, masked eyes to masked face before Slade removed the blade and instead sliced up Robin uniform, bearing the boy's pale chest as well as the minute cut that Slade had inflicted.

Then with a few quick flick of his wrist he had shredded what was left of the Boy Wonder's shirt.

"Slade stop! Don't do this!" But yet again Slade ignored Robin's protests, the knife disappear back into Slade's belt. So that now he had his hands free he removed his gloves so that they could roam over the teen's chest. Slade placed a hand on either side of Robin's torso as he gently caressed both of Robin's nipples with his thumbs, rubbing them in circles. Robin squirmed uncomfortable, the chains encircling his wrists clanking with his movements.

Slade then moved further down and traced out every one of Robin's visible ribs. Robin let out a soft gasp at Slade's feathery touch. It wasn't quite tickling but more like teasing. Robin was not ticklish but his sides had always been sensitive, and as Slade continued trailing his hands down Robin's sides his body tensed and his breathing quickened.

Then Slade was sitting back and undid his belt, letting it fall to one side of the bed, shortly followed by his armor, shirt, and boots. His pants he left for now. Then he was back leaning over Robin.

And then, never taking his eye off of Robin's, he reached up and undone the clasp on his mask before allowing it to join the rest of his uniform on the floor.

Seeing Slade's face seemed to have shaken Robin out of the odd state of mind he had been inhabiting, as he watched the man undress, but now Robin was again pulling on the chain fasten securely to the headboard.

Slade chuckled lightly as his lips found the spot where Robin had been cut. He licked away the few drops of blood before starting to suck on Robin wound, receiving a sudden intact of breath follow by a nearly spasm-like thrust of the boy's hips. Slade smiled against Robin's chest as his tongue swirled around the tender spot, only making it more sensitive.

"Slade. Please…" Robin was going to say 'stop' but somehow that word got lost on it's way to his mouth as instead what came out was, "More."

Slade chuckled again, "demanding aren't we tonight Robin?" but his hands found their way beneath Robin's waistline as he started stroking Robin's boyhood with one hand. Slow and soft. Robin whimpered and pushed up against him, seeking some kind-any kind of fiction, but Slade only removed his hand completely.

"Now, Robin. One must be patient."

With the lost of Slash's touch Robin let his head fall back against the pillows, panting and tugging once again on his chains in a clearly needy way.

"Slade…" Robin pleaded, his mind overwhelmed with need.

"No Robin. Say it."

"No, please…"

"Say it or I'll leave you like this Boy Wonder." And Slade, the bastard, placed his hand on Robin's obvious erection tracing slow idle circles as Robin whimpered yet again.

"Please, Master….please just…" but that was all Slade had wanted as with on quick movement, Robin was completely nude. Another second and he throw his head back as a cry of pure pleasure escaped his lips while Slade's lips had him completely at his mercy. A minute or two more and Robin yet again let out a strangled cry as he came, white spots dancing before his eyes.

While Robin was still reeling from the after effect of his release, Slade disposed of his pants before reaching for the bottle of lube on his bedside table. He coated one finger before lifting Robin's legs and started to ease the digit in slowly.

Robin returned to himself rather quickly after that and with a vicious kick, Slade fell back and Robin used his free legs to push himself all the way off of Slade's finger.

Slade growled, "Do you _want _me to tear you open?" But Robin only shook his head, eye's widen and pleading.

Slade moved closer and Robin kicked again but Slade was really for him this time. He dodged the kick and grabbed Robin by the ankle, pinning it to the bed as Robin other foot came out and also was pinned.

This time, Slade moved Robin legs apart and fixed his knees right behind Robin's thighs, effectively pinning the boy's legs as well as prying them open. Slade smirked down at the teenager underneath him as Robin continued to try and pull himself out of Slade's grasp, as Slade once again pushed a finger into Robin's entrance.

Robin tensed up eminently, but as Slade moved a second finger in he grazed Robin's prostate sending quick jolt of pleasure once again rushing through Robin's body, his hormones took over and Robin moaned, letting his eyes fall shut.

Slade continued to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves that made up Robin prostate as he added a third finger, pumping them in and out of Robin. With his other hand Slade retrieved the lube that had rolled and now sat against his knee as he knelt between Robin's open legs. Slade coated himself before instantly replacing his fingers with his own erection.

At first Robin didn't seem to notice but as Slade continued to push inside of him, Robin's eyes flew open, watching as Slade sank hilt deep into him.

Robin opened his mouth to speck but only a cry came out as Slade slide out and then eminently thrush back in. Then again and again, building a rhythm.

Robin clutched onto the shackles chaining him to the bed, fighting the tide wave of pleasure and need that was trying to consume him as Slade repeatedly slammed into his prostate making him lift his hips to meet Slade every thrush. Every hammering, pounding, bruising thrust.

And Robin found himself yet again on the edge, but with one more thrust, Robin went tumbling into oblivion as he came once more only to be followed seconds later by Slade.

It took several minutes for both to fight their way back to reality. Slade leaning down still on top of and inside of Robin. He pulled out and laid down next to his bird, only just then remembering the shackles. He pulled the key out from under the pillows and unlocked them, examining Robin's slightly bruised wrists. As he ran a thumb across one, Robin let out a hiss, but as Slade looked down at him the boy smiled.

"You see, I told you role-playing heroes and villains would be fun."

"Yes, you were right. You surprised me when you kicked me, though."

Robin looked up at him innocently, "I was a virgin _hero._ You didn't expect me to give it up that easily did you?"

Slade smirked, "You did the first time."

"Well, that was then this is _now_….and Slade?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Next time, _I'm _playing the villain."

**A/N - Ok that's it and the title for the one is? Can you guess it? Yes, it's Roleplaying. I couldn't tell you at the beginning or it would have given the whole thing away. Did I have you fooled? Just a little…maybe….? Well I had fun writing this one anyways. Also this one-shot is dedicated to/blamed upon **_**Wynja.**_** I doubt I would be writing Slash otherwise. **

**D/2**


	3. Defined By Our Titles

**Title**: Defined By Our Titles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters…

**Warning**: Slash, vague references to rape.

_I can do this. I am Robin the Boy Wonder. I am the protégé of the legendary Batman. The leader and founder of the Teen Titans. I can do this. I can overcome whatever Slade can dish out for me. I can do this, I will survive this. I…will…_

Robin gripped the blank titles of the shower, goose bumps traveling up and down his body despite the heat of the water pounding down upon him. Shivers, like so many hands, causing his muscles to tremble as Robin squeezed his eyes shut.

_I 'can't' do this. _

Tears mixed with the water running down his face. But no amount of water, soap, or scrubbing could _ever _make him clean enough. He could scrub away the grime and every trace of evidence but it was no good. He was tainted now. He knew this. Knew it as clearly as he knew that this wasn't the end.

He could run. He could hide. He could change his name and never again be known as Robin, or Partner, or Leader, but he knew that that wasn't enough.

Slade would find him…claim him again and again and again and…

Robin opened his eyes, the water still flowed, his long dark lashes the only thing keeping the water from going into them. He stepped back out of the water and pushed his hands through his sodden hair as he gazed up at the steam rising in swirling coils over the curtain.

_Should I just give in now? If I give in now that means less lives taken, less innocence lost. All these years as a hero, always risking my life to help strangers. Could I give it now? Could I willingly hand over my life to a man even the devil would dread to cross…for the sake of others? For the sake of not just strangers but 'friends'?_

He let his arms fall limply to his sides.

He didn't know, but in all reality he had little choice.

He looked back up at the showerhead and let it's cleansing heat, once again wash away every trace of his weakness. Robin turned the water off, left the shower, then dried and dressed himself.

He no longer had his uniform that had been his trademark for so long. Red, yellow and green: bright colors representing the joy of a time now gone. Never to be worn again, at least not by him.

Robin exited his room, still the same as he had left it earlier that day…bed made, desk covered in files he had yet to sort out, a set of bird-a-rangs sitting there just waiting to be sharpened, a broken jump cord that was in need of rewinding…

He made his way down to the main room of the Tower that had been his home since he had left Gotham City. He paused as he descended the last step. The room was in ruins. The battle that had taken place here being of mythic proportion…or so he had heard.

"Robin."

He looked up into that cold eye; concrete gray meeting sapphire blue. Slade stood as calm and control as ever and paying no notice what-so-ever to the four bound and gagged teens held in place just off to his right.

"I hope you enjoyed you shower. We've been waiting _patiently_ for you to return." After raking the boy's figure with his eye Slade added, " I'm glad to see that you have reached a decision."

He glanced down at his clothing. Orange and black with a carved stylized S on his chest. He did not let the disgust show on his face, but he knew that Slade could see it in his eyes, having not been allowed to replace his mask.

His friends tried to speak as they struggled in their respective robots' arms but their words were lost among their gags. But that was okay, he knew what they would say. They would tell him not to do it. Tell him that they would find a way to stop Slade, but it was no good. Nothing was anymore. Nothing but them and the lives that they _could _lead…and _would,_ but without him.

He knew that it wasn't their fault that he had stumbled into Slade's trap or…what he had done to him… but the fact remained that it was _their_ connection to _him_ that allowed Slade to arranged this situation that they now found themselves in.

Himself for the lives of the other Titans. And Robin knew that _this_ time the man was not just playing around. The Titans had never realized it but the Sladebots were extremely lethal as he had discovered when he had made an in-depth analysis of the machines. Slade had been playing with them all this time. Like a kid with an ant farm, he had manipulated the Titans and especially him.

With no trace of any emotion in his voice Robin replied and sealed his fate, "Yes."

"Very well, come along then."

He moved forward, passing his former teammates as they renewed their struggles. He stopped just out of Slade reach, head bowed, resigned to his fate.

Slade moved forward and grasped his chin, the cold metal of his gloves pressing into his jaw as his head was lifted up, his blue eyes meeting Slade's stare.

"My colors suit you very well. Wouldn't you agree Titans?" Muffled cries of fury answered his question.

"Yes, I thought you would."

"Oh, but don't worry, Robin. I know this may seem bad now but _you'll learn to like it._"

And as emotionless as he tried to appear, he couldn't suppress the shutter the passed through him, making Slade's single eye sparkle with some sadistic pleasure. It wasn't only his new uniform that Slade was commenting on…

Slade pulled Robin forward and with one large deadly hand encircling his neck, the pair made their way out of Titan's Tower.

For Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire this was the beginning of the end of the Titans. They would never recover from the lost of their leader…

But as for Slade and Robin…well, not much is known about what happened to them. Robin was never seen again but Slade could still be found if you wanted a job done.

After many years, the underworld would start to notice a change in the once mysterious Deathstroke. The rumor was that he had experimented on himself because he seemed diminished in stature and yet still retained that almost inhuman stamina. Experimentation also easily explained the regained use of his right eye. So that now he had a matching pair of dark blue-almost black eyes. And yet many wondered, ' had they always been that color?'

But if you ever had the chance to converse with Deathstroke, his voice remained just as icy, calculating, and poisonous as ever it had been. Only his well characterized _purr_ seemed somehow reduced. His voice was now more reminiscent of a growl than a purr, but otherwise nothing had changed.

He was still Deathstroke the Terminator.

Assassin, mercenary and thief for hire.

**A/N – This would have been posted **_**weeks **_**ago but my…**_**wonderful**_** sister did not read over it until today, but I have to say 'thanks' to her because he helped. Oh and just for reference this takes place before Apprentice pt 1 & 2. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**D/2**


	4. An Alternate New World

**Title**: An Alternate New World

**Disclaimer**: I do no own the battlefield, I do not own the sword, I do not own Slade, I do not own Robin, I could go on but I think you get the point, I own nothing.

**Warning**: Dark fic, non-slash. Sorry but it isn't this time.

**A/N** – This drabble is an AU off of **Winja**'s drabble 'A New World' and YES I did ask permission beforehand. Also thanks go out to my lovely wonderful sister, **Lorian Kedrake** for tweaking words and helping in general and without further ado…

He was dying.

He couldn't remember which of the, what seemed like thousand, of assaults that had been aimed at him had found it's mark but whatever had pierced his stomach had done it's job. He could feel the blood seeping between his fingers even as he tried to stem the flow. He had little strength left now and he only hoped that death came before the birds did.

Robin scanned the sky, dark would soon be upon him, the other lifeless and soon to be lifeless that littered the field and then they would come; to feast on the flesh of the dying and the dead. Gorging their demonic stomachs on the bodies of hero and villain, civilian and soldier alike.

What was that saying?...all are equal in death? Yes, that's it or something like it. Not that it matters now…

Robin felt a shadow fall across his face and he closed his eyes expecting the sharp bit of talons and beaks. What he didn't expect was a hand on his forehead brushing his bangs aside to show his face more clearly.

He opened his eyes. There was a man crouched over him dressed in black and camouflage, a sword hilt just visible over his shoulder. The man looked down at him with one familiar eye as the other was obscured by an eye patch, his white hair contrasting oddly with the strong square jaw and smooth features.

"You should have stayed my apprentice, Robin. You would have been better prepared for this war," the man said softly.

Robin's eyes widen as he realized who it was that was standing over him…Slade. Slade without his mask. His identity finally revealed on Robin's deathbed…and on his birthday… birthday presents didn't get more twisted than this.

Robin closed his eyes again a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. To die on one's birthday. How terribly ironic.

"Robin. Look at me."

Robin didn't know why, but he did.

"Go…away. Let'me…die…in peace," his voice was harsh, each word having to be forced out no louder than a whisper.

"Oh? So, then should I leave you here for the birds? They are already starting to gather, by dark this field will be black with them."

Robin gave him no reply, his eyes once again gazing up into the coming night. There wasn't any wind but a few wispy clouds still crawled their way across an expanse of orange fading to black.

Slade's movement brought him back to earth as the man reached out and lifted Robin's hand away from his wound. Robin had a sudden fear that Slade was just going to let him bleed to death as he felt an increased flow of liquid slide down his side, but after a moment he replaced the hand.

Slade shifted back on his hunches, his arm resting on his knee, one hand hanging free.

Robin focused on the blood on the man's hand. His blood that gave Slade's black glove a wet reddish sheen. How many others could say the same? How many people had lost their lives at the hands of this monster?...too many would be Robin's guess.

Robin's tired eyes traced up the man's muscled arm, not meeting his eye, and paused at the sword hilt just visible on Slade's back. Slade followed his gaze and lifted a hand to the hilt and drew his sword.

This is it, Robin thought. He's going to kill me. I always had a feeling it was going to be Slade that did the deed. He's tried often enough.

But all that Slade did was allow for the tip to settle into the ground as he leaned against it slightly.

"Would…you?"

"I don't think so."

"please…" A small part of Robin cringed at the plea but the part that had already accepted death willed him to say 'yes'.

An icy glint shown in Slade's eye, "No."

"W-Why?"

"Because this is the life you chose Robin. You wanted to live as a hero and now you're going to die like one." Looking around Slade asked, "Where is Bruce?"

Robin not surprised that Slade knew Batman's identity, answered. "Dead."

"I see."

Slade did not ask about the Titans. He had already known about their deaths.

Robin once again closed his eyes as he felt a warm flush wash over his body where before the blood loss had left him freezing.

I must be getting close now, he thought, once again forgetting about Slade. If he didn't want to help, he didn't matter. Not now and never again. He felt a pressure in the crook of his arm but it could have been a fly for all Robin knew as his mind sank even more into the peaceful warmth.

He felt movement of some kind but he didn't know if it was him moving or the world. Then a sharp pain to his stomach made his eyes flutter open and a last gasp of agony escape him.

Slade with his sword re-sheathed, leaned over Robin pinning his arms as whatever the man put on his stomach, set fire to his wound as it burned its way through him.

After several minutes the burning stopped but Robin couldn't stop his body from trembling, as the world around him was nothing but swaying shapes, that peaceful warmth gone now. Then he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"n…n…..n" but he couldn't get the word out. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay here. Here in this battlefield that had become a graveyard, here where somewhere laid Bruce's body, here where he was finally ready to accept death… not with Slade.

"Hush, boy. Did you really think I would let you go so easily? Now with Bruce and the Titans gone I am all that you have left."

Robin whimpered.

"I told you all those years ago in Jump City, Robin. That we would meet another day and here that day has finally come. I have even kept my word about the Titans' deaths…did you like watching them die, Apprentice?"

Robin had no strength to cry, no strength to fight, no strength even to curse the man. The only thing he could do was tremble as his heart continued to beat the little blood that was left in his veins. How much had he lost? Too much, he hoped as his eyes flickered and closed. Exhaustion caused by blood loss and Slade's healing chemicals finally having taken their toll on his body.

Unconscious oblivion came to claim him but not the peaceful 'into the light' kind. No, far from it. This was an oblivion that embodied Slade, dark and ordered, corrupt and twisted with just an edge of reason.

Death would not come; he had been snatched away to a fate far worse.

Apprentice.

**A/N – I hope you guys liked this one because I had a good time writing it. It was on my mind one weird morning a couple weeks ago, so review and tell me what you think. Oh and if you haven't read Wynja's 'Delightful Drabbles' you really must. 'A New World' the drabble that this one is based off of, is actually Chapter 37. Thanks a lot Wynja for the inspiration!**

**Later, D/2**


	5. The Waking World

**Title: **The Waking World

**Disclaimer:** It's really early or really late depending and I don't own anything no matter what time it is.

**Warning: **Slash, rape and very dark, once again.

I wake up and think it has just been a dream. But the ever-present leather bands on my wrist keep me tethered in this reality; a constant reminder of where I am and what I am.

Sleeping has never been an easy thing for me, staying up late, getting up early. A lifetime's regiment of sleep deprivation has left me forever resistance to its charms and now I pay the price because I can't sleep for more than a few hours at a time.

And I find myself wishing more than ever that this waking state was the nightmare and the small glances I see of the Titans is the reality. In my dreams that's the only place where the Titans exist now.

But dreams of the Titans only bring more pain in the waking hours.

I kick and in my sleep and call their names; reliving the good times.

I tremble and tears are lost; remembering the bad.

All of which are punishable in the waking world. I wouldn't mind so much if only the second part of the punishment after falling unconscious wasn't to be awoken soon afterward for another round; wither it be torture, sex or some new toy that Slade is egger to try.

The only thing for certain is if I'm awake, it's Slade's world.

Lately, Slade has taken new pleasure in making me find release as well. At first I was embarrassed but that quickly passed as I realized that this was another way to escape. In those few seconds that seems to last forever; I am no longer bound to a bed with that monster inside me, no longer speared through and torn.

I am in that blissful oblivion. Where there is no Slade and no Robin, only that feeling…

He loves the control he has over me and he can have it. My pride has long since been broken in that regard but these escapes are all that I have left. Those few hours in which I dream, those brief seconds of release, that short time when I wake up and don't remember what has happened…until the scent of sex and sweat comes back to me...

The door opens, he's back.

He always knows when I'm awake and asleep. Sometimes I wish he could just fuck me in my sleep. But no, I'm not that lucky and he likes me to watch him. He likes me firmly in this reality, firmly in his grasp.

He sits down and opens one arm to me and then I'm there, pressed up against him, my cheek forced almost needingly against his shoulder.

His crushes me possessively into him and then his hand is snaking up my arm, over my shoulder, up my neck and into my hair. Holding me stead by the roots, while the other hand grips my chin so that he can look into my eyes.

He likes to study my eyes. Maybe he's looking for signs that I've finally gone insane or maybe the tell-tell trail of tears? I cannot honestly say what it is that he sees there or what it is that he's always looking for but he always does this: examining my eyes as if they might have changed color in the time he has been way.

I stare back as always, eyes steady, frown in place. I don't frown for any reason in particular. It's just that any other expression requires too much effort. I faintly remember a time when I would smile and on rare occasions laugh, but my mouth has long since fallen out of practice while new lessons were being learned, new sounds being voiced.

He leans in and kisses me then. I kiss back submissively at first and then as the kiss progresses, more aggressively. This is why Slade likes me the best.

Others, he has said, become too broken over time and have to be replaced but not so with me.

There was a time when I would think about the "Others" that he has mentioned but right now I'm too engrossed in the lips pressed against mine and the tongue that is grappling for supremacy.

I become even more aggressive as I wrap my arms with their leather bands around him pulling him to me, but he suddenly pulls back. I stop, because I've done something that he doesn't like, and wait.

He looks down at me for a moment and I chance a glance up at him. I can tell by the cruel twist of his lips that, whatever he's going to say or do, I'm not going to like.

Robin, he would say, don't you know what day this is?

I know he doesn't really want an answer, just a response, so I shake my head.

It's your birthday, Robin.

Ah, yes. _My birthday_ is a time of pain in my life now, I have been taught. As Slade is worst then than he ever was in the beginning.

I have no grasp of time here. The times of day and night, light and dark no longer apply in this world. There is only asleep, awake, and with Slade, nothing else. One day blending into the next, on and on into some endless blur of existence.

Today _could be_ the day I was born or it could be the day I become Robin, the day that he killed the Titans, the day that he killed Bruce, the first time he ever took me for his own, the day I lost all hope, the list goes on and on. He says that all of these days are in a way my birthday.

You were changed and born anew, he would say, and change always comes with a price.

The only thing I know for sure is that tonight is going to be painful. That's Slade's gift to me. That's _always_ his gift to me on days like this, pain, not pleasure. There would be only one escape tonight, unconsciousness.

That dreaded state where I can not dream and no visions of friends come to comfort me. It is an empty void that persists to torment me because unconsciousness only seems to last for seconds while dreams stretch out and prolong the time until I'm back in the waking world.

But whither awake or asleep, I am nude other than the sheets on the bed.

You won't need any clothing from now on, he said after that first time, and so I wear nothing. This suits him just fine because sometimes he's in too much of a hurry to stay for long and he doesn't want to waste time removing useless clothing.

How will it be tonight, I wonder as he pushes me back on the bed. His mouth once again crushed against mine in brutal domination. I respond, but the aggressiveness is gone. I know now that he only wants total submission tonight.

His hands pull mine above my head, where he locks them into the waiting chains. His hands trail over my bare chest and stomach before he moves from the bed and I watch as he starts to strip his own clothing.

I hear the clank of armor hitting the hard floor and I know he doesn't want his caged hero tonight. Not that stubborn idealist that always has a clever retort. No, he wants his broken toy that lies beneath. Totally submissive and accepting of whatever Slade wants.

The truly sad thing, as Slade gets into position without stretching and without lube, is that this broken toy _is _the reality and the caged hero only the dream.

**A/N – This has been on my computer for a while but it is updated now for two reasons. One: I re read a fic that had me inspired and Two: I wanted to give Wnyja a gift for listening to all my crazy ideas that seem to jump out at me in the morning. I have to go to sleep now and I'm sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. Oh I almost forgot, I did have Wnyja artwork "Big Boys Don't Cry" and also AloneinDarkness7's drabble based on this work on the mind if you couldn't tell but I hope you do note the differences.**

**Please review guys and tell me what you think.**

**D/2**


	6. Never Assume too Much

**Title: **Never Assume too Much

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…the world is cruel.

**Warning:** Slash fic, which is and isn't non-con. That's helpful right?

**A/N Dedicated to a friend, who said I couldn't sleep yesterday until I updated…I did go to sleep but I woke up early this morning and finished this. Enjoy.**

Someone sneaking into his room wasn't usual but Red X said he was going to be out of town for a few days. He must have finished early and came back to surprise him.

"Red?"

A finger is pressed to his lips and he hears a hushing sound. Robin relaxes back into the pillows that he had partially risen from.

It was darker than usual in his room. Red must have pulled the curtains when he came in, making the room almost completely black.

Robin couldn't help smiling to himself as he felt the end of his blanket lift up and a pair of hands move their way up his pajama. A finger hooked into his waist band and Robin lifted his hips to allow them to be pulled all the way off.

Robin didn't wear any underwear to bed anymore. It usually only got in the way on nights like this and when things got in the way Red had a tendency of tearing them to shreds. Robin had already lost more than he could count.

A hand lazily stroked Robin's already semi-hard shaft causing the teen to suck in a quick breath. Warm fingers worked their way up and down him but the pace remained slow and teasing. Absolutely driving Robin crazy and he finally let out a needy moan. The mattress shifted just before Robin threw himself back against the headboard biting his lip in an attempt to hold back the moan that was fighting to get out as a hot and greedy mouth closed itself around his cock.

"…Red," Robin moan his lover's name. Robin couldn't remember Red having ever given him head as good as this before. Was Red surfing the internet for tips again? Robin ideally thought as the tongue in the mouth that was oh-so-_good_ flicked against the underside of his shaft making him pant and thrust his hips.

Not being able to speak at this point Robin lifted one hand and pushed it through Red's hair, thick smooth strands sliding easily through his fingers.

Only Red's hair wasn't straight…

Robin gasped as the mouth sucked harder, all of a sudden.

And Red's hair wasn't this long…

And the pair of hands now crawling up his sides and over his stomach were _much_ too big to belong to the clever thief.

Another feeling was building in his stomach but it didn't have anything to do with his on coming climax. It was because the man in his bed, who was giving him the blow-job of his life, was not Red. Robin partially zoned-out mind finally put the pieces together.

"St-Stop…" Robin said breathlessly trying to move away. The large hands tightened automatically as the mouth moved faster, sucked hard and Robin willing or not soon exploded in a way that he had before. Coming multiple times before going limp back onto his pillows.

It was a few minutes before Robin's brain could function and process the question of who it was that had found their way pass the Tower's security, into his room and gave him a blow job that he would never forget.

"Who are you?"

"And here I thought you considered yourself a detective Robin," purred and all too familiar voice.

"Slade!" Robin shouted and tried to dodge away only to be snared by the ankle and pinned to the bed. Robin kicked out in an attempt to force Slade off but first one leg and then the other were pinned down by Slade's massive legs. His knees on either side of Robin's thighs, his legs crossed over with his feet on the inside of the boy's ankles as he pinned Robin's arms beside his head.

"Slade, why did you-why are you here?"

"I've been keeping up with your nightly visitations, Robin. That petty thief? Really, you could do much better." Slade shifted above him and then a mouth was pressed against his as if to say _he _was the better choice. Robin could taste himself on Slade as he pushed into his mouth before Robin could snatch his head away.

"NO!"

"Quiet, Robin. We wouldn't want to wake the others." Robin went still. "Then again you did sound proof your room a few weeks ago."

"Slade please don't do this."

"Really Robin. You seemed to be enjoying yourself a few moments ago. Why the cold shoulder all of a sudden?"

Robin struggled against Slade again but it was like trying to movie a mountain. The man was solid muscle and wouldn't budge an inch. Slade chuckled softly as the Boy Wonder struggled for several minutes finally going limp and staring up at the villain above him.

"I'm with Red, Slade. He's my boyfriend and if you get off of me right now and leave. I will wait a whole hour before coming to find you."

"Why wait an hour when I have you right where I want you now?"

"Slade, I won't do this."

"I'm not giving you a choice Robin." Slade moved down and started kissing his neck.

"Slade, wait! Red-" Robin gasped as Slade bit down on his shoulder. "Red is coming over" a pause as another bit mark joined the first, "later."

"Good, maybe I'll let him join in the fun." Slade kissed his way down Robin's chest. "But then again, since I employed him to do a job for me in Steel City, I don't think he'll make it tonight."

Slade shifted the hold of both of Robin's wrists into only one of his so that he could have the use of his other hand. Slade sucked on one of Robin's nipples as his hand played with the other. Then, swirling his tongue around one tender bud, he pinched the other causing the boy underneath him to gasp.

"Slade…," Robin moaned breathlessly.

"That's right Robin. I like it when you say my name like that."

Robin didn't know what to do. He…liked Red a lot, but the both of them were new to this and the things Slade was doing were…just…_masterful_. He was gentle and teasing at times and then rougher at others. And as Slade bit him for a third time, Robin found himself arching up off the bed yet again. He could take much more of this.

"You liked that didn't you, my little bird? Want more?"

"No." Robin was proud of himself for getting the right word out but somehow his tone and body seemed to say the opposite as Slade moved back up and recaptured Robin's lips. This time however Robin just couldn't find the energy to fight back this not quite unwelcomeaggressor and as one set of lips devoured the other, all thoughts of betraying Red was forgotten. Just like when Red and Robin were together, thoughts of betraying the Titans were forgotten.

Slade released Robin's wrists and Robin's hands started feeling there way across Slade's broad chest, marveling at just how chiseled the man was. Rock hard muscle revealed themselves under Robin's searching hands, which were so unlike Red's. Red was muscular and lean but Slade's body was that of a Greek god.

Slade let a hand travel down again rubbing a calloused palm across the flat of Robin's lower abdomen, but not quite _low enough_ for Robin's taste. Robin let out a pleading moan as Slade smiled into their kiss and pulled away.

"Lube?"

"…night stand…hurry up." A soft chuckle answered him as Slade shifted away slightly.

"Patience was never one you your virtues, was it?"

"Nope."

"That's a shame," Robin heard as a slick digit eased its way in. Robin instantly wanting more, spread his legs wider giving the Slade better access.

"But I guess I can over look it this time." Robin moan with pleasure as a second finger joined the first and started to pump in and out, then scissoring inside of him every now and then. Slade leaned forward again to capture the boy's lips in a kiss as the boy himself pushed back against the invading digits.

Slade's hand caressed the heaving chest underneath him before finding a hardened nub of a nipple and twisted. Robin gasped against his mouth as Slade pushed in a third finger.

Robin was fully and completely turned on by now, Slade's body directly above him providing fiction against his already hard cock as they rubbed together. It was just missing one thing. Although, Slade large fingers were great, he know they would pale in comparison to something else the man could offer in there place.

"Slade…"

No other propping was needed as Slade removed his fingers, slicked his own pulsating organ and started to push in.

"Yes!" A pair of very limber legs wrapped themselves around Slade's waist as one person pulled and the other pushed Slade deeper into Robin, until the man's balls were flush against Robin's ass.

Robin breathed a couple of deep breaths, trying to acclimate himself to Slade's engorged cock. The man was _huge,_ filling him like never before, stretching his insides with pain-edged pleasure and pressing on his prostate all at once. God, no wonder some people were size whores.

Then bliss became heaven as the focus of Robin's thoughts pulled out and then slammed back in. Robin couldn't help himself and let out a little yell as that very special spot was smashed into with the force of a pile driver. Then again, and again and as Slade increased in pace, Robin lost himself. The hero disappearing underneath the horny teenaged boy that he was.

With everything that was happening it didn't take long for Robin to feel that familiar tightening and then came all over his stomach. Slade continued his torturous pace until finally, slamming in to him one last time, tensing. Robin's inside flooding with heat as he leaned panting, back against the pillows.

Without removing himself from Robin, Slade leaned over the teen. "It's official. You are definitely wasted on that thief."

Catching his breath, Robin said, "Slade, why did you do this?"

"Because I wanted to. Because I couldn't have that thief have you all to himself now could I."

"But this was so…wrong. You're a criminal."

"So is the thief."

"Red's different. He's…" Robin trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Please continue Robin. I would like to know how you rationalized sleeping with a known criminal."

"We met outside of the suits, okay? We only found out about each other…afterwards."

"I see, so what are you going to tell him about us?"

"There _is_ no us."

Robin tried to shift away but Slade's bulk was just too much for him to move. "Get off."

"I just did."

"Get off of me, Slade." Robin couldn't see Slade's face but he could still feel the smile as Slade removed himself and stretched out next to Robin.

"Get out."

"Make me." Robin reached for his lamp but Slade grabbed his arm and once again Robin found himself a prisoner in his own room.

"There's no peeking, Robin. The lights stay off."

"Then why are you here! Just because you wanted to fuck me doesn't make it alright."

"You're wasted on that thief, Robin. You deserve better." Robin felt the man shift above him and turned his head to the side so that Slade met his neck instead of his lips.

"And you think that's you?"

"Yes. Tell me you didn't enjoy it and I'll leave and never come back."

"I…didn't enjoy it," he mumbled.

"Liar." They both know that was only the truth, Robin had enjoyed himself much too much.

Robin sighed. "So what if I am. It doesn't matter. I won't say that I didn't enjoy it but I _did not_ want to have sex with you."

An angry tension seemed to fill the space between them suddenly.

"For someone so smart, you're sure not acting it." That honeyed tone of afterglow was gone from Slade's voice now and the full force of the situation hit Robin. He was naked and pinned underneath his enemy…after they had just had sex in his bed. What was he thinking? Not to mention he had cheated on his boyfriend. He didn't know which of those things were worst.

"Your pitiful little thief has never fucked you like that, admit it."

Robin was now very aware that he would have to talk his way out of this one, not being able to get any room to maneuver. "How would this work? It wouldn't Slade, it really wouldn't. You kill people for a living and I save them. We're just too different. It was great, but please, just leave."

Slade was quite, rolling Robin's words around in his head but the moment was cut short because the alarms choose that very moment to sound, drawing both men back into reality.

Slade shifted almost as if to listen for a moment, then he let out a sigh. "Maybe it was too soon," he said almost to himself. "Yes, I think it was." Slade moved away and Robin was finally able to sit up. Robin heard some rustling…Slade getting dressed? Then some clicks….armor?

Robin felt Slade approach again and tensed. "You're young Robin but you're also in denial. You say you're a hero but you date a thief and have sex with your enemy. I think you have some deeper issues to deal with here then just liking other men."

Robin felt the man moving closer to him but could only make out a large dark outline.

"You've trapped yourself in the life of a hero; denied your own feelings for so long that you willingly embrace your darker half, your forbidden pleasure. Be careful Robin, because if you tease the darkness too much, it might just reach up and drag you down with it one day."

Robin was speechless, his chest and stomach in knots as he know some potion of what Slade said was true. He had obeyed the rules for so long that the taste of the forbidden fruit was intoxicating. He has just never thought about why he liked it so much, he hated it, felt guilty about it…but loved it all at the same time. Was it Red that he liked? His body?...or was it the idea of sleep with the thief Red X? Robin didn't know.

"I'm leaving now, Robin. Go and look after your city, go and protect its people from all that threaten it, go and save the day knowing that you've enjoyed yourself with the very people that threaten it. If you ever stop living in denial, I'll be waiting."

Slade moved next to the window. "Oh and if you like the thief, you might want to discourage his advances from now on. After all it would be very difficult for him to make his way in here with a few broken bones. Wouldn't it?"

Robin was about to reply when his communicator when off. He reached for his nightstand and opened it.

"Robin where are you? We're ready to leave."

"Go without me, Cy. I'll be there in 10."

"You didn't set off you grappling hook by accident again, did you?"

"No, I was just more tired then I though. You guys can handle it until I get there."

"Alright man, Cyborg out."

Robin closed the communicator and turned on the light. Slade was gone.

Robin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. How the hell did he get himself into this situation? What was he going to do about Slade? And more importantly what was he going to tell Red?

Not having an answer, Robin stood up heading for the bathroom.

In the shower, Robin paused about to turn on the water as one hand moved through the sticky substance on his stomach, a clear sign of his betrayal. But instead of feeling guilty, as he should, all Robin could think of at that moment was the action that had caused it, namely Slade pounding into him with, swift, penetrating, strokes. Robin turned on the shower as he bit his lip and his hand moved lower.

Maybe Slade was right, maybe he did have a problem.

**A/N** – **Thanks for reading. I really enjoyed writing this one. At first I wanted it to be a lighter fic then it was going to be a very dark fic then it became this. And I'm happy with it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, my Beta/sister has kinda left me hanging so this was all me. **

**Oh and I am planning a chaptered fic sometime in the future. It's in the planning stages but I hit me like a thunderbolt two days ago and hasn't left me so we will see if I can get it all down. **

**D/2**


	7. Slade's Way

**Title**: Slade's Way

**Disclaimer**: Slade and Robin, unfortunately do not belong to me but the set up and the other insignificant characters do.

**Warning**: Dark fic, Harem, torture, non-con

**A/N** – Unbetaed because I have no patience and if you point anything out, I'll fix it later. This is also my longest drabble to date, over 12 pages, so I hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **Richard Grayson has grown up on the streets. In a post-war America, he was orphaned at the age of nine but he learned fast how to survive with pick-pocketing and thievery only later learning how to fight. He lasted six years on his own before getting caught. This is the tale of how he went from street thief to harem boy.

***

The overseer of Slade's Manor, eased back in his chair into a more comfortable position before signaling for the guards to get on with it. They opened the large double doors and robots ushered in the first of them. They were thieves, criminals, law breakers, or merely the ones unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. All had been captured and sent here to serve out there sentence with menial labor.

The line of wary souls shuffled forward, hands shacked behind their backs and iron collars around there necks. Each prisoner was linked to the next just incase one decided it would like to try and fight or run. They were also gagged at the moment. New acquisitions tended to be very vocal in the beginning and he had long since lost his patience with their pleas.

The group went from tallest to shortest so that the differences in heights wouldn't end up choking the next one in line. There were men, women, boys and girls. Most would end up servants or slaves, the largest men would be reeducated into the military. Other than that there wasn't anything to catch his eye; just a parade of dirty faces and in the children and women's cases, tear-filled ones. He hated weeding out the new captures it was always very dull work.

As adults moved away and the younger teens eased past, a short dark-haired male gave him a quick once over before looking ahead again.

Blue eyes?...with black hair? No that was more than likely just dirt or something. However he called a halt to the shuffling precession. He just had to check.

Rising to his feet almost lazily, he moved forward to investigate. He moved down the line until he stood next to the blue-eyed child. He grabbed his chin forcefully before easing a hand through his dark lank locks, exposing the roots.

His hair was in need of a wash but it was dark, very dark and his eyes weren't just crystalline blue, they were defiant. Perfect.

He released the boy and the kid imminently shifted away, well as far as his restraints would allow, mere inches.

"Take him to Boris. Continue," he said as he retreated back to his set, pleased that he had found a new acquisition for Slade's Harem. I had been awhile since he had a new one and that always put him in a good mood.

***

Grayson didn't fight as he was unchained and spit from the others. His hands remained tied behind his back but the collar was unlocked. He wished he could reach up and rub at the now exposed skin where the heavy collar had laid but he couldn't. Instead, a guard gripping his arm tightly and pulled him through a maze of corridors before coming to a large door with too other guards standing outside.

"A new one for the Den." Grayson narrowed his eyes, as his arm was jerked to indicate him. Both guards appraised him before one took his arm and opened the doors, dragged him inside, he previous escort turning back. They passed a room full of countless women before stopping outside another set of double doors within the larger room. The guard knocked. A boy, younger than him, opened the door.

"Fetch, Boris. We have a new one for the master."

The boy nodded and left never saying a word.

Boris was a tall thin man with dark eyes the color of burnt leaves, thin lips and had a look on his face like he smelled something bad; all in all not a pleasant countenance. He wore a long sleeveless red coat over his loose fitting pants and shirt with rings on almost all of his fingers.

"A new one?" Grayson didn't like the way he looked at him, like a piece of meat at a butchers. It made him want to kick his eyes out of his skull.

"It's filthy," he declared. "Go and give it to the bots to clean." Boris started to turn back into the room and the guard pulled him along yet again, not taking into account he could walk for himself. He was starting to get really tired of that.

"Wait." He was jerked to a stop. Boris approached them again, standing imperiously over him, his gaze much more intense now. He met the man's eyes levelly, still unable to make a sound. Boris reached out a long pale hand and pulled the gag away from his mouth, the better to see his face but without touching him.

"I would just let me go if I were you." He practically snarled, just because they caught him doesn't mean they get to keep him.

"Spunky little thing aren't you?" he drawled, not at all intimidated.

"You have no idea. Let me go now and I promise not to break your face when I leave."

Boris answered with a smile, a small tight smile that somehow made his dull eyes seem darker.

"He's really going to enjoy breaking you." He turned away again, satisfied.

"Like hell that will ever happen!" he shouted but it did no good, he continued to be dragged along like a misbehaving puppy. He stumbled a little as he was pulled along, his hobbled feet tripping him. If his hands weren't still tied he would have clocked the guy right then and there.

He was steered into another room, this one full of showers and the floor was doted with drains. Definitely the largest bathroom he had ever been in.

They didn't untie him just cut away his clothing, not even pausing as he called out in protest. When he didn't have a shred of covering left, he couldn't help a small shiver. Only then did they release him and pushed him into the waiting arms of the bots. He struggled but the cold metal fingers of the robots were as good as the shackles when it came to subduing him.

They turned the showers on and proceeded to scrub ever inch of him. Leaving nothing, that is _nothing_, untouched. His hair was washed twice and scrubbed until he thought they were going to scour it right off his head but at least the water was clean and warm. He hadn't had a hot shower in, he didn't know how long. He only wished that becoming Slade's new fuck toy wasn't price…

After his shower, he was yet again dragged out and the guard moved to take custody of him. That's when he made his move; a quick front kick to the man's heavy jaw had the larger man down in an instant. He eyed the robot's worriedly but they only moved back to their original positions. Obviously they must only follow commands or had only limited functions. Then a quick search of his guard relieved a small set of keys. Realizing that he was still naked, he grabbed a pair of gray pants and a shirt off of a shelf. He doubted that anyone here would care about a naked streaking teenager but he didn't what to drawl any attention at all, if he could help it.

Cautiously, he unlocked that door and eased his way out. A boy passed by him carrying a stack of sheets but he didn't even spare him a glance. He followed the servant back the way he had come, passed the door where Boris resided and out again through the women's quarters.

He slowed as he approached the two men standing guard at the entrance with any hope they would recognize him as the one that was just brought it.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked him. Then getting an idea, he lowered his head.

"I was called for." He tried to sound as small and submissive as he could.

"Your not suppose to go through here go out the other door." He pointed with his large muscular arm in another direction.

Trying to keep the ruse going for as long as he could he turned as if trying to follow his directions, before jumping and doing a spinning kick to his head. The other one moved to intervene and he caught him in the chest with a well placed side kick, before finishing the job with a punch to the face. The sudden shrieks of the women didn't even faze him as he set to work.

He tried the door, it was locked. He tried the keys he had taken from the first guy. None of them worked. He did a quick search of these guards and found not one key but a whole ring of keys. There was no way he could find the right one in time. Then he saw want he needed sticking out of one of the men's pockets, sunglasses. He snatched them up as quick as a flash and broke off one of the sides, then twisted a broken piece of the frames into the shape that he needed. Now with is new pick and wedge he started on the door.

He was nearly there when someone grabbed him from behind followed by a grading voice in his ear.

"Why you little bastard…"

Not delaying in the slightest, he slipped out of his grasp and kicked him off but he already realized his mistake. Others were coming and one of them was sporting a Stunner. Not a good thing. That's how he was caught in the first place. When he woke up he had already been in chains that first time.

He wouldn't be getting out of here today in any case, turning back around he slipped his tools into the wide waistband of his pants and held the keys in his hand. He smiled slightly to himself; there was no better direction than misdirection. Let them think that the keys were his only plan.

But that's as far as he got because the next instant he was hit with the dreaded stunner blast and his body went limp. He was still conscious but he couldn't move, couldn't even close his eyelids. So he sat there slumped over looking at the door until he was roughly turned over and someone grabbed his face.

It was Boris.

"That wasn't a very good idea, boy," Boris said, before closing his eyelids with those creepy thin fingers of his. If he could feel his skin right now, he's sure it would be crawling at that man's touch.

"Pick him up." He was lifted but his thoughts were already slipping away. He was unconsciousness before they had even entered the boy's harem.

***

He woke up sometime later, his wrists and ankles shackled together. Then to further incapacitate him his bound hands were tied to a post at the head of the mattress his was lying on. They had taken his shirt but it looked like they had left his pants. He almost let out a sigh of relief when he felt the broken pieces of metal poke into his hip. He still had them. Now if he could only get out of these cuffs…

After a good thirty minutes to an hour without any luck, he finally relaxed back and had to admit this was not the best situation that he had ever been in. With not other options at the moment he relaxed back and proceeded to wait.

A few hours later, the door opened. Boris was back, so he gave him his most menacing glare and waited to see what was going to happen.

"Good you're awake. The master wouldn't be very impressed if I delivered him a comatose body to his chambers."

"I don't care what he would think. Let me go."

"That's a pity because he seemed most eager to meet you." The man drew closer and stroked his long-fingered hands through his hair, it really did make his skin crawl, he could feel the puckering of goosebumps all over his body.

He moved away as far as he could and snatched his head back. "_Don't touch me_."

Again that annoying tight-lipped smile, "I'm not the one you should be worrying about, boy" The sinisterly thin man turned away again and motioned to someone to enter.

"Bring him but leave the shackles on. We don't want another incident." One of the guards from earlier came in and started following orders. It took everything he had to allow the man to untie him and toss him over a shoulder. He didn't want to shift his tools and maybe lose them, so he suffered in silence.

"That's a good boy." Boris said before ruffling his hair. His blood boiled at the condescension in the man's voice but his let it slide, instead he focused on where they were going.

They left a long row of doors and then out of a larger room filled with other boys that watched them leave with mild interest. Outside the boy's harem they turned and followed the same route to the bathroom but they passed it, then out another guarded door and down another hall. Three turns later and they finally entered a room.

He was unslung off of the man's shoulder to be set down not on his hobbled feet but on his knees. He tossed the hair out of his eyes before looking up, then further up, at Slade Wilson, Deathstoke, the most powerful man in this corrupt and shattered world. He had seen pictures of him before so the missing eye and the white hair wasn't new but inanimate pictures just didn't do the man justice. He was huge; easily towering over even the muscle bound guard that had delivered him, and his feature looked like they were chiseled from stone.

Again he waited, waited to see what was going to happen, and what kind of advantage he could get.

"You can take those off him now." The voice was like poison in your veins, quick and chilling, and the iciness of his single gray eye didn't help either. The man's gaze never left him.

First his feet then his wrists were released. He stood and the delivery man walked back out, leaving 'the master' to his next victim.

"What is your name?"

"Does it matter?" he returned, hardly daring to look at the room because it meant taking his eyes off of Slade. Primitive survival instincts were beating like a pulse through his head, never turn you back on a predator. But the only thing that truly worried him was there behind the other man, his bed.

Firm lips stretched into a cool grin, "maybe."

"Grayson." He'd play nice for right now.

"Grayson? Is that you last name or just a nickname?" He actually seemed interesting as he moved forward.

"That's my _name, _you pedophilic bastard."

He attacks then and knows he's caught the man by surprise. He throws a faint to his broad chest before turning and hitting him directly in the eye. Then when the larger man involuntarily flinched away, he kicked him in the groin. A 'fair fight' on the streets means a 'lost fight' and he always fought to win.

Then almost before Slade hit the floor, he's at the door, pick in hand. He gets the door open just before it was forced shut again. The pick is snatched from his hand, much faster then he was expecting and his caught and turned around.

"No, no, no, my flighty little bird. We're not done yet and these are_ not_ the toys I want to play with."

He can't escape as Slade pushes him into the door and kisses him roughly. It only lasted a second before he bit down as hard as he could.

The man pulled away and Grayson was pleased to see that there was blood on his lip, but that was all before one of Slade massive hands gripped his jaw and forced his head back against the door exposing his throat. Slade bit him hard but his scream was muffled by the man's hand, he could feel the warm blood drip down his neck as the man pulled back. He tried to wrench either himself or the hand away but neither was would budge. The grip was just as unforgiving as the robots from earlier and his jaw ached from the pressure.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Slade lick the blood away as his wound healed itself. So the rumors were true, the man could regenerate much faster than a normal human. He had never truly believed until now.

"Let…go!" he ground out with some difficulty.

Slade smiled before complying, pulling the boy away from the door. He relocked it and engaged the digital lock this time.

"There is only one way this will end, boy. My way. You might as well give in now."

"Not a chance."

He through another punch but it was intercepted, then he was surprised to be suddenly moving through the air. Slade had bodily lifted him and tossed him at the wall. He impacted hard and fell, flopping down on the bed. Momentarily stunned he wasn't fast enough to dodge the man's hands as he secured one of his with a length of oddly smooth rope. He tried to punch him with his free hand, in a last ditch attempt but it too was caught and tied.

"You're quite the little fighter aren't you?"

"Let go of me!"

"No I don't think so." He was grabbed by his bound wrists and dragged over to a wall. He tried to pull away but it was completely useless, Slade didn't even seem to notice his attempts. The rope binding his wrists together was fastened to an unusual clasp on the wall that was set into a track. With his hands in place, Slade moved the clasp up the wall and he had to move with it. He only stopped when his feet were barely on the ground and his arms were stretched high over his head.

"Now, that's better," the white haired man seemed well pleased with himself as he was left to dangle on the wall. He tried to pull away but in this position he didn't have enough leverage to pull at the device very well. He struggled for several terse moments before Slade came back and he had to turn his head to look over his shoulder at him. His eyes widened a little in fear.

Slade was uncurling a long thin, deadly looking whip. He gulped and turned back around; taking several deep breathes his tried to prepare himself for what was about to come.

The first stoke fell hard against his back, making him flinch. The whip cut like a razorblade into his flesh and the first droplets of his blood oozed out of his rent skin. The second wasn't as bad as the first; it was worst, crossing over the first strike. He barely could stop a cry of pain from coming out but he couldn't stop the tears. At the third strike, he had wet tracks down his cheeks and his breathing had been replaced with a pant. By the fourth hit, he no longer cared if he screamed in agony or not. Then the torture continued, each and every stoke being dealt with precision and accuracy.

"Now let's try this again," the ex-mercenary said, finally allowing the whip's tip to rest on the floor. "Is Grayson you last name?"

The trembling boy said nothing, only gasped for air and let out a sob every now and then. The whip latched out again, making the boy scream as another lash mark joined the others. The agitation made some of the torn cuts on his back ooze a little more of his life's blood.

"I asked you if Grayson is your last name," the question was a little firmer this time.

"Yes," the abused young soul whispered, head bowed and leaning against the wall.

"What is your first name?"

He mumbled something insistent.

"What was that?"

The reply came a little louder this time. "Richard."

"Richard Grayson, hmm. So, _Richard_, have you had enough yet?"

He was so tied, in so much pain please, please anything but this, "Yes."

Slade was suddenly next to him, doing some thing with his wrists. He didn't even have the strength to see how the clasp worked; his arms had long since gone numb and his legs limp. He would have collapsed completely when he was freed if it wasn't for the massive arm now holding him up. He was lifted and set down on his stomach on something soft. A bed?

His blood soaked pants were removed, then his hips were lifted and a pillow was placed under him.

"You haven't passed out on me have you, Richard?" Fingers were dragged over his wounds. He groaned in pain but answered.

"N-no," the single word catching in his throat.

"Good." There was suddenly something cold and wet at his entrance and he was so far gone that he almost didn't care. But that was before the larger man started to push in. This new pain was enough to bring him back again. He could feel even more of his flesh tear as Slade's thick shaft moved past the tight ring of muscle and deeper inside.

He couldn't scream at this point, so he whimpered. Whimper like a beaten animal as hard fingers pulled his hips back and he was impaled on rigid masculine flesh. The tender skin of his passage splitting bit by bit until his abuser paused fully sheathed and panting lightly.

"You're unbelievable tight. You were a virgin weren't you?"

He couldn't speak, he could barely breathe. There comes a light chuckle from above him that seems to caress the injured parts of his body.

"Not anymore," his flesh burned painfully as this new implement of his torture slides out and slams back in, then faster and faster. His breath hitches in his throat, everything suddenly going dim and distance.

***

The pain that greeted him when he awoke was nearly enough to send him straight back into unconsciousness, but not quite. He had had his share of beating in his life but this was by far the worst. He back felt like one massive raw nerve that was exposed and inflamed; and his lower regions weren't must better.

Trying this whole waking up think again, he reopened his eyes. He was lying on a bed sprawled out on his stomach, completely nude. The room he was in was very small and he wasn't sure where he was. Was he back in the Harem again?

He pulled his arms in as he attempted to get up but the simple movement sent him crashing back down on the mattress, groaning. It hurt too much to move and it hurt almost as much too just lay here. What had he gotten himself into?

He must have dosed off again because he awoke to the door opening.

"Ah here he is and look at the mess he's in. I'll be lucky to have him better by the end of the week." It was another boy's voice, his tone hiding an edge of irritation.

"Tuff, because you only have two days. Here." This voice was gruffer, older, not Boris' but maybe one of the guards?

"Thanks," this time the boy's voice was pure sarcasm. He heard the door close again then the bed dipped as someone sat down.

Something cold touched his back and he hissed in his next breath. Even the slight pressure was agonizing.

"Oh you're awake, are you?" He turned his head slightly to see his visitor. A pair of dark brown eyes met his, outlined in heavy lashes and framed with loose chocolate curls. The boy was older than him but probable no older than twenty or so and he had a smirk that would put and evil leprechaun to shame.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was grainy and weak. He hated the way it sounded. It made his sound just as weak as he felt.

"I'm going to heal you. You must have put up quite a fight for him to do this much damage." His dark eyes took in the injuries on his back again. "But not to worry, I'll have you up and getting fucked in no time."

"That's not going to happen again."

"Wow, the master's really going to have a lot of fun with you. He likes it when they struggle…for awhile." The medic picked up the cleaning cloth again and wiped at the wounds.

He gritted his teeth in pain and clenched the sheets in his fists. The once smooth skin of his back was in terrible shape, he knew. It would take weeks for him to be up to par again and he couldn't afford to let it take that long.

"Stop," came his hoarse command followed by a whimper as the cloth caught on his flesh and pulled.

"Sorry can't. He wants you in two days and that is, unless he becomes impatient. That happens sometimes." The whole time he continued his ministrations and Robin couldn't be bothered to answer him again, too busy fighting a scream.

After several terrible minutes his torturous cleaning was over, however it left him panting in pain. When he got his breath back he opened his eyes to see the guy inches away from his face, watching him.

"I so wish you weren't the master's current fav. You make the hottest little sounds when you're in pain." Panic suddenly beat in his chest not another one, not this soon but the guy moved away again, cursing to himself.

"That's just not fair." He looked down at him again, obviously frustrated before he let out a sigh. "Oh well, maybe there'll be something left when he's done with you." He picked up a large jar of some yellowish stuff. "All right then, lets get started shall we?"

"Started at wh…oww." He back just went from burning pain to stinging pain as he spread the stuff on his back.

"Just give it a second. This stuff will have you healed in no time." He was greatly surprised when the pain tapered off into numbness and his breathing eased. Whatever it was it really did worked wonders with the pain at least. He closed his eyes as the other guy finished only to have them shoot open a minute later as a slick digit had found it's way inside of him.

"What are you doing?" He started to pull himself up, his back wasn't healed, but as long as he was reasonably pain free he could deal with it. A hand pushed him back down again.

"Don't get excited. You have some tearing and I have to heal everything."

"Well don't," he growled trying to move away. Hands tried to stop him.

"Be a good boy and I'll bring you dinner, okay?"

"No! Don't touch me." He tried to twist away again.

"Hey Mike can you give me a hand?" he called suddenly. The door opened and 'Mike' stepped back in.

"Hold him down for a second." 'Mike' grabbed him by both shoulders and pushed him into the mattress but carefully avoiding his back. One finger was joined by as second, they moved up and down and back and forth until his inside was covered in the same stuff that his back was coated in. The pain, once again, was all but erased.

"Ok that's enough." He was let go as the fingers disappeared. He pushed himself up at got a slap on the ass for his trouble.

"Play nice," Mike said before walking out. "Are you done here Virgil? There's two more you need to see. Some house guests don't know how to return things in good working order."

"Yeah, I'm done…unfortunately," the older boy added give him another scrutinizing glance. "Damn." He said again and left with the door sliding smoothly closed. There was no door knob and there was no lock. He sighed and put his face down in the mattress. How was he going to get out of here, with only two days to work with and his back torn to shreds?

***

Two days and many unsuccessful escape attempts later, Grayson finds himself once again in 'the master's' room but this time he hands are tied up from the start. Handcuffs this time, looped through the metal rings set in the headboard just for that purpose. Slade hadn't showed up yet so he was still pulling at his restraints trying to get something to happen.

His back amazingly, was almost completely healed now. There were only a few tender red marks but he had been assured that they would be gone by tomorrow; that strange salve being the culprit. Virgil, their "medic" was the only one allowed to use it and then only on 'special' patents. A lot had been used on him to heal him this quickly, he had been told. As if he cared.

After they're first meeting Virgil had taken to having him restrained every time he came to 'check up' on his patient. When all he really did was touch him any and everywhere he wanted then smeared some more of that stuff on him. It had really starting to piss him off.

The door opened then and Slade strolled in, his eye wandering over the naked form in his bed. He smiled and untucked his shirt from his pants before pulling in off.

"Are you going to cooperate this time, Richard?" He started on his belt next, unfastening it and dropping it to the floor.

Watching his movements very carefully he replied, "no."

"That is unfortunate. I had thought I would be able to unlock those this time." He pulled the key out of his pocket and moved over to the bed. He touched the cold metal to his forehead then trailed it over his eyebrow, his suddenly closed eyelid, his lips, down his throat, then pressed it to one of his nipples, causing it to harden.

"It could be a lot better if you give it." He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Slade.

"Hell no." His legs flashed up and wrapped themselves around Slade thick neck. He squeezed and twisted his body as far as he could. He heard the snapped and the bone and flesh in between his legs gave way. He released him and the corpse of his rapist fell to one side. The key landed on the bed next to him. Then bending his body as few could do he grabbed the small metal key with his toes and tossed it to his chest. He grabbed it with his mouth and passed it on to his hands. Two quick clicks and he was free, finally.

He doesn't even spare a glance at Slade's body as he passes it, but _it_ watched_ him_. He is sudden grabbed from behind and dragged back onto the bed, where the man w_hose neck he just broke,_ straddles him.

"That hurt, my pet." He slaps him hard making his head whip over to one side.

"That really hurt." He hits him again sending his head back the other way. Then he grabbed his jaw before reaching down and taking his boyhood in hand and giving it a squeeze.

He gasped part in pain, part in panic, and part in unbelieving fear.

"I have to admit I haven't had this much trouble with a slave in a very long time. Actually I don't think I have _ever _had this much trouble before." He didn't sound angry now, he almost sounded, pleased?

"Now you have a decision to make Richard. You can either do as I say and enjoy yourself or you can continue to fight and in that case it will be twice as bad as before because I don't intent to let you take your little detour to la la land this time."

He struggled and Slade tighten his grip…both grips, making Robin let out a whimper. His heart was now racing; he was deathly afraid of what Slade might do to him.

"Now I'm going to kiss you. You're going to open you mouth and kiss me back." Without removing his hand from the teen's jaw, firm lips pressed hard against smaller softer ones, but his mouth remained closed and unresponsive. Slade squeezed him again, eliciting another gasp, which Slade immediately took advantage of, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth.

Then, yet again pinned underneath this powerful man, his tear ducts constricted and moisture started unwillingly down his cheeks. He knew at that moment that he was never going to get away. That now, there was only Slade's way.

**A/N – I have another Harem boy story in the works but it's not quite as dark as this and it will be a stand alone chaptered fic, of no relation other than theme, to this story. So review and tell me what you think.**

**D/2**


End file.
